The Day after Christmas
by Wil1969
Summary: It's 2016 and Merlin is still waiting for Arthur to return...


The Christmas songs on the radio were fading away like they had never been there. Trees and decorations were packed, locked in attics or large closets, ready to be reused next year. White Christmas became just an ordinary snowy cold day again, where all that helped to keep the cold out of your bones was to bundle up in lots of layers of clothing.

Merlin gazed out of the frosty window of his apartment, which gave him a perfect view over a frozen lake. The lake, he still called it. The lake of Avalon, which had a totally different name now. Merlin didn't celebrate Christmas, but he did try and take a moment to reflect on winter solstice, and the way he used to listen to Gaius singing old songs of magic from the past at Yule time.

But the old songs, and old friends had long since died.

There were children of all ages ice skating on the perfectly smooth lake, smiling and yelling and having a marvellous time. Others were building snow men on the shore, or having a snowball fight. A smile came to Merlin's face, watching the spectacle from his window. He had always wondered why the government had planned a building right at the shore of the lake. But looking down he could see its benefits. It was definitely something else, and way more comfortable than his old tower had been.

Going back to a place without central heating, where you would all but freeze your toes off in winter fetching water outside, or getting firewood for that matter, it was almost unthinkable. But if it meant seeing his friends one last time, Merlin would gladly go back to endure chores and hardship.

It was almost 2016, a new year beginning. Had it been this long already? He wondered about this each and every year. The days of Camelot far away in the past, but still touching his heart every time he wasn't busy, wasn't between jobs, or with newly found friends. Merlin had made many friends over the years, but he had never allowed himself to get truly close to anyone. It hurt too much to have to say goodbye, so he fleetingly touched people's life's, to move on in silence. Alone.

A deep sigh escaped him, and he berated himself for his mood. He wasn't doing anyone, mostly himself, a favour feeling sorry for his life. Of course, like today, he had his moments, but he always found the strength again to carry on, and be filled with wonder once more about the changes in the world.

Depending on that mood he'd sometimes changed appearances over the years. When he was in a depressing state, as he called it, he would be the old grumpy bearded man that was Dragoon the great. But lately he'd been his younger self, living in his new apartment. He wasn't a day over thirty.

Grabbing his woollen beanie, his colourful winter coat and a pair of gloves, he made for the door to join the fun on the glistening lake. Not that he was even going to attempt to skate, being as clumsy as he was that would include falling, a lot. No, he would watch from a distance, inhaling the positive energy that came along with happy people. Lately it felt like his magic was sucking up that energy, almost letting him feel that the time was near. That Arthur would return, soon.

The cold air pulled him out of his musings, while he stood on the shore and watched the children. His magic pulled at his senses, and without a moment's thought he reached out with one finger, and then it happened.

Snowflakes, like little flowers you sometimes see on frozen windows, rained down from the sky, sparkling as if the sun was shining on them. Everyone gazed up in awe, and gloved hands reached up to catch the tiny melting flowers of snow. Merlin's smile brightened.

"You did that, didn't you?"

A little boy with bright blonde hair almost fell on his face while he reached the shore in a hurry, hands extended to grab Merlin's arm. Blue eyes locked with his in curiosity, but not surprised in the least, and Merlin let out a gasp. None other than the eyes of Arthur Pendragon were looking up at him. A very young Arthur, but it was him nonetheless. Merlin would recognise those eyes anywhere.

"Did what?" He asked, quickly getting over his initial shock.

"Magic." The boy, he could not have been older than six or seven, waved his hands in the air in a dramatic gesture that made Merlin raise his brows. Could this really be?

"Arthur," a familiar female voice penetrated Merlin's senses. "Stop bothering the man."

"Sorry, mum, I was just..." The boy's face fell.

"Asking way too many questions, as always?"

"He used magic, mum," Little Arthur's face lightened up once more. "The snowflakes..."

"Nonsense, there's no such thing as magic."

"Yes, there is," the little boy pouted, while he stamped his foot on the frozen ground, as if to prove a point to his mother. "I know there is."

When Merlin acknowledged Arthur's mother, he knew for certain that his mouth had dropped open. That he was gaping, and it wasn't very polite to gape, so he shut he mouth with almost an audible click, before he felt confident enough to respond.

"He's not bothering me, miss."

She smiled at him, a radiant smile. The one she had given her son when Morgause had opened the veil, so long ago. She looked as if she had just stepped through it again, although she wore a long pale winter coat and was slightly younger.

Yes, Merlin stared in the face of non other than Ygraine. Arthur's mother from the past, and as it seemed, from the future. 'The once and future mother' popped into his mind, and he smiled back at her, extending his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Merlin."

Her handshake was firm and warm. "That's a legendary name, I'm Ygraine."

"I told you mum," Arthur pulled her sleeve, looking up from his mother to Merlin. "He's a sorcerer."

"You have to excuse my boy here, he has a vivid imagination."

"Not a problem."

"I don't!" Young Arthur objected, fire in his eyes.

"Let's go drink some hot chocolate, Arthur." Ygraine smiled patiently at her son, while she patted him on the head, making him duck in agitation. Merlin couldn't help but smile at that. Arthur was still Arthur it seemed, and that filled him with hope and a warm sense of coming home.

"Will you come with us, Mr. Merlin?" The young boy grabbed his sleeve, "my mum makes the best hot coco."

"I don't know, Arthur, it's up to your mother."

"Please, mum?"

Ygraine's eyes lightened up. "Yes, sure, why not."

"So," Merlin smiled at her, "you trust a strange man, just like that?"

"You don't seem to be a stranger, Mr Merlin," she countered. "It feels like I should know you, and I for one, always trust my instincts."

"Just Merlin will do nicely."

"Merlin."

When they turned to leave, Merlin looked back one more time, the lake still being there in all its glorious winter colours. And he knew. No matter what would happen next, if it was really true that Albion was in need again, or not. Merlin felt that he took the first steps into a brighter future, for now at least. And he was going to take full advantage of it.

2016 was going to be a good year.

The End

Note: This story is a OneShot and will not continue...


End file.
